


The Captain and the Cabin Boy

by Kendalina



Series: The Pleasure Boy [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina





	The Captain and the Cabin Boy

The Captain and the Cabin Boy 

Disclaimers: Characters aren't mine... ship isn't mine... this particular AU and the ideas however are mine. This story is rated NC-17 and contains m/m SEX. If you don't like that, can't handle that or are under 18\. DON'T READ IT! 

Author's Notes: No beta's hence typos and grammer errors run wild. 

* * *

Luke sat in the Captain's quarters dressed in one of the new outfit they bought today at the second clothing store they'd visited. It wasn't much of outfit really, or at least he didn't think so. They didn't cover enough to count. This one was just a long loose vest made out of a filmy see through material and a length of silky blue material wrapped around his waist hanging barely to his mid thighs. 

He got up a paced the length of the room twice before sitting down again. He'd read all the stuff that the smuggler had said was stashed away in the computer banks. He didn't know if it had helped or scared him more. No he wasn't scared just a little nervous, and that seemed perfectly justifiable consider the circumstances. Unconsciously he raised his hand and began fingering the earring in his newly pierced earlobe. It was the most expensive thing Solo had bought. He'd even said it was a present and that Luke wouldn't owe him for it. They'd been just getting ready to leave the store when the Captain had spotted in a display case. It was a Corusca gem, one of the rarest types of gems in the galaxy. It was tiny with a bluish hue but if you saw it in the light it flickered with fiery colours. It truly was beautiful. Luke had never had anything remotely like it his uncle never would have trusted him with something of value, and even though he wasn't too certain of the reason it was bought for him he treasured it already. 

Thinking of the wonderful present he'd gotten calmed Luke down considerably and relaxed a little more. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all it wasn't though he didn't feel some attraction to the Captain and he was being very generous and nice to him. He just wished that he had a little experience to work with. 

*** *** 

Han in the lounge watching as Chewbacca glared at him over the top of data pad he was pretending to read. "Well would you have rather I left him there with that old bastard." He demanded. Chewi just gave a low growl. 

The smuggler just shrugged and put down his data pad. "Just quit it. I want him he stays." With that he rose and stalked out of the room heading for his quarters. He forced himself to calm down before he entered. Taking out his frustration with his friend on the kid would just scare the kid and make winning him over an even bigger challenge. Finally he took a final deep breath and key open the door to his quarters and stepped in. The kid was seated on the bed and his head shot up as Solo entered. 

The smuggler watched as the boy swallowed nervously, and slid a little further down the bed away from him. "Hmm... You do clean up pretty well." He allowed. "You certainly look the part of pleasure boy now." The kid stayed quiet. "That's good I take it you read the chapter on silence." Luke nodded. "Very good, come here." He beckoned with one finger the kid hesitated again. "Kid I'm not going to hurt you. Now come here." Luke hesitated a second more the cautiously approached the Captain stopping an arms length away. Han reached out pulling him closer. "You do clean up well." He commented raising a hand to cup one tanned cheek. "I'm certainly getting my money's worth." He said drawing the hand down along the boy's throat pushing aside the flimsy vest so he could explore the chest beneath. 

Moving away from the young man he moved to sit on the bed. "Help me off with my boots boy." He ordered gently. Start easy he reminded himself don't scare him off. And it seemed to be working because this time Luke approached with out hesitation, and dropped to his knees to tug off first one high boot then the other. "And my shirt." He rose and undid the linen shirt his fingers only fumbling once on the unfamiliar fastenings, and carefully lifted it over the smuggler's head and up to the hook on the wall. Han regarded him for several moments until the kid started to blush. "Come lay down kid." He said patting the bunk behind him, knowing full well the boy would have to crawl around him to get to the position he'd indicated. 

Luke scrambled in behind the Captain trying to keep his meager coverings from showing off any more skin. He settled back against the pillows tugging the wrap down. "Don't worry about that." Han said as twisted around pulling his legs up on to the bed, he reached over unfastening the warp and pushing the ends to either side of the lean body. "Mmm... Very nice." He said as he took the boy's soft organ in his hand smiling as it began to harden as he fondled it gently drawing a gasp from Luke. 

Han saw the question in the blue eyes. "You want to know why I'm doing this for you?" The golden head nodded. "Because I want to see you loose control at my hands. You will. You belong to me now." With that he tightened his hand around Luke's cock and smiled as the kid arched up in to the touch a tiny whimper escaping him. "That's it." The smuggler crooned as he pumped the hardened flesh in his fist. Slowly he increased the pace watching as Luke lithe body arched and twisted under his ministrations. He brought his other hand up to tweak his boy's nipples drawing soft moans from him. "It's okay you can make noise now." 

"Ahhhh..." Came the desperate wail, and then as though the sound of his own voice pushed him over the edge Luke came over the Captain's hand. 

"Beautiful." The older man purred bring his come covered hand up to Luke's mouth. "Now lick my hand clean. Do it." He ordered seeing the hesitation in the blue eyes. The boy nodded and tentatively began cleaning his hand off with a series of kitten licks. As he progressed his enthusiasm grew as he discovered it wasn't as repulsive as he'd expected. 

Han smiled this was going perfectly. He had to go slowly but if he could manage it the boy really would be completely his in no time at all. 

* * *


End file.
